gelofogofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Daemon Targaryen
| Place_of_Death= Olho de Deus | Date_of_Death = | Books = The Princess and the Queen | Played_by = | TV_series = }} O Príncipe Daemon Targaryen foi o tio e marido da Princesa Rhaenyra Targaryen. Foi seu segundo marido, tendo sido antecedido por Laenor Velaryon. Ele era o filho mais novo de Baelon Targaryen, e irmão de Viserys I. O Príncipe Daemon foi o guerreiro mais experiente de seu tempo e portava a Irmã Negra, espada de Visenya Targaryen feita de aço valiriano. Seu dragão se chamava Caraxes. Biografia Juventude Em sua juventude, o rosto de Daemon era conhecido por todo batedor de carteira, prostituta e jogador na Baixada das Pulgas. Ele serviu como Comandante da Patrulha da Cidade e conseguiu a fidelidade dos mantos dourados. Daemon lutou nos Degraus com Caraxes e fez diversos inimigos em Myr, Tyrosh e Lys durante suas aventuras. Foi um notável inimigo para o Reino das Três Filhas. Também teve duas filhas gêmeas com Laena Velaryon, sua primeira mulher: Baela Targaryen e Rhaena Targaryen. Com Rhaenyra, teve Aegon, Viserys, e uma menina natimorta que ganhou o nome de Visenya. Dança dos Dragões Veja também: Dança dos Dragões Com o estopim da Dança dos Dragões, o Príncipe Daemon tinha mais experiência militar do que todos os seus inimigos combinados. Durante a coroação de Rhaenyra em Pedra do Dragão, ele colocou a coroa do Rei Jaehaerys I Targaryen na cabeça da esposa e a proclamou rainha, clamando para si o título de Protetor do Território. Daemon capturou Harrenhal do castelão que o guardava, Sor Simon Strong, sem precisar lutar, apenas enviando Caraxes. Após ouvir a notícia da morte de seu enteado, o Príncipe Lucerys Velaryon, nas mãos do Príncipe Aemond Targaryen, Daemon enviou Sangue e Queijo, dois bandidos, para que matassem um dos filhos do Rei Aegon II Targaryen. O príncipe abandonou o imenso castelo quando Aemond e Sor Criston Cole iniciaram sua marcha para Harrenhal. Daemon voou com Caraxes para Porto Real e ajudou sua esposa a capturar a capital. Enquanto procurava por Aemond e Vhagar, que estavam incendiando as Terras Fluviais, Daemon tomou Nettles como amante e fez sua base em Lagoa da Donzela. Meistre Norren informou-os que a Rainha Rhaenyra queria Nettles morta, de modo que Daemon se separou da amante na manhã seguinte. Daemon desafiou Aemond, esperando-o por treze dias em Harrenhal até que o rival parasse de incendiar os campos e viesse encará-lo. A Dança sobre Harrenhal terminou com os dois guerreiros e os dois dragões mortos no Olho de Deus. Daemon tinha 49 anos quando morreu. Entretanto, seu corpo, ao contrário do de Aemond, nunca foi encontrado. Cantores disseram que Daemon sobreviveu e passou o resto dos dias em segredo com Nettles, mas a maioria dos historiadores discorda. Citações - Sor Otto Hightower para o Pequeno Conselho do Rei Viserys I Targaryen. - O Príncipe Daemon Targaryen e o Príncipe Aemond Targaryen em Harrenhal. Categoria:Nobres Categoria:Casa Targaryen Nota: Esta página utiliza conteúdo da A Wiki Of Ice And Fire. O conteúdo original está aqui em Daemon Targaryen (husband of Rhaenyra). A lista de autores pode ser vista no histórico da página.